Submission
by DarkShine07
Summary: This is what Murtagh goes through after the horrid battle at the Jiet River and Burning Plains. Murtagh has to again serve Galbatorix and when the time comes that he meets Eragon again, well...read to find out what happens! Please R&R! Rated T to give me


Murtagh sheathed Zar'roc onto his belt and glanced at Thorn. He did not want to return to Galbatorix, yet he had no choice. The ancient language bound him willingly or not. He dared not stare again into Galbatorix's cruel eyes of deceit. _Fear not. Galbatorix is strong, but so are we. _Thorn stated as Murtagh climbed up onto his saddle. Thorn glanced back over his shoulder. Murtagh followed his gaze. Eragon and Saphira were slowly departing. _She fought well. _Thorn declared. _It seems she did most of the work though. Eragon disappoints me in his skill. _Murtagh knew Eragon was most likely worn, thus he had not fought to his true extent. Thorn said the same, but Murtagh paid no heed to his words just then. Unexpectedly, Thorn vaulted himself into the air above. Murtagh turned back to his front and starred ahead. They would reach Uru'Baen in a matter of hours with Thorn's amazing speed. Murtagh wondered what Eragon made of his new discovery. Morzan was indeed a terrible person to find out was your father. But Selena had protected Eragon from Morzan by hiding him, and for that he loathed Eragon. _He _was the one who had to suffer Morzan's wrath. _He _was the one who had the scar of the very sword Morzan used. And it was _he _whom suffered for his mother, and when both his parents died Galbatorix claimed him. Why was it he who suffered all these things and not Eragon, his indeed horrid brother?

_Do not let your past trouble you Murtagh. We need to focus on the present. _

Murtagh let the thoughts of his childhood dance away and did not bother to think of them again. Instead he busied himself by counting all the red scales that surrounded one of Thorn's pristine spikes on his spine. After becoming bored with that he knew nothing he could do. Suddenly he felt his mind being attacked and pried at. All at once he recognized the touch of the opposing mind. Galbatorix.

_Well? Have you captured the prey? _Murtagh sighed and replied, _I _tried_ as I said I would. Saphira got away. As did Eragon._

The answer was harsh and brutal. _Fool! If Eragon can defeat you than all hope is lost! I shall never recreate the breed of dragons if you cannot capture Saphira! _Murtagh's pride was crushed and he could not contain himself. _He did not defeat me! _

_Then how did he escape, eh?_

_He…I…_

_You _let_ him._

Murtagh had forgotten that Galbatorix would invade his thoughts and find out without permission what he wanted to know.

_Aye._

_Barzuln. I trusted you, how could you disobey me when you used the ancient language?_

_I didn't disobey, rather found a loophole. I said I would _try _to capture them. That I did._

There was a long silence afterwards and without warning Galbatorix left Murtagh's mind. Murtagh heaved in relief.

_All will be well soon. _Thorn's words soothed Murtagh. He let the disturbing conversation ebb away from his thoughts. Even so, Galbatorix was right. If Saphira was not captured then the race would die out. The male egg that had not hatched yet, soon needed to find a Rider. Murtagh then began to wonder why Thorn could be Saphira's mate. Though after they had clashed in battle he was sure Saphira would not allow Thorn to even approach her again unless she meant to kill him. Saphira's age was an advantage; Thorn was only five or so months old while Saphira was probably eight or nine. When Thorn heard Murtagh's thoughts of him or Saphira he grumbled, _It _would _be an honor, but seeing as she called me a traitor and murder I assume I would never find myself as her mate unless ordered by Galbatorix after he captured her. Even then, it would be no honor as if she had come willingly. Besides, she had secluded the instinct to mate because of a certain golden dragon, Glaedr. _

Murtagh's interest peeked. _Glaedr? Whom is that? There is another Rider present?_

_Yes, Oromis the Elder. It was he who tutored Eragon and Glaedr who tutored Saphira. She wanted him as a mate but he refused, therefore she does not want a mate now._

_Explain yourself Thorn._

_I broke into her mind unknowingly. It was quite exciting to be in another dragon's mind. I never thought the day would come. Just when I found out about Glaedr she found out I was in her conscious and easily drove me out. _

Murtagh did not respond. He was surprised to know they're was another Rider, yet and Elder, who lived. He would much like to meet this, Glaedr who had-as it appeared-so quickly refused to be Saphira's mate.

_You should tell Galbatorix._ Came Thorn's rumbling voice.

_I don't want to, he'll just kill the beast._

_You cannot hide it. He'll search your mind. Remember he is stronger than you and will easily overpower you restraints._

Murtagh sighed again. _Yes. _

They continued on in silence after that. Murtagh wished he had not pledged himself to Galbatorix, what a mistake it was. He never wanted to meet Eragon again, the ill-fate that would come with the meet would be destructive both physically and mentally. He would have no choice then but to capture Eragon. Galbatorix was bound to make him pledge more descriptive oaths when he returned.

_Do not linger in the future, only now is what matters. What will come, will come. But until then do not drift away._

Murtagh let the words slip through his mind and, for the third time, sighed. Thorn turned his giant neck so that he was looking into Murtagh's eyes with his own. His red pupils comforted him. But he knew the comfort would not last much longer. Uru'Baen was coming into view.


End file.
